


The Prenuptial Agreement

by leavephryneforme



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leavephryneforme/pseuds/leavephryneforme
Summary: Just plain silly. Perhaps I should have added some conditions about Phryne’s driving.





	The Prenuptial Agreement

“Jack, this is for you.” She smiled.

It was a prenup. His heart dropped. He thought, ‘You think I don’t love you?’

“It’s not a standard prenup. I wrote it. Just read it. It’s fine.” She batted her eyes at him.

He thought, ‘Don’t bat your eyes at me. I love you. Why this?’

“Read it out loud, Jack.” Said Mac who seemed amused.

“Blah blah blah ... Blah. In the event that John Robinson stops loving Phryne Fisher, he shall drown himself in the Yarra.

In the event that John Robinson has an affair, he shall throw himself from a great height.

In the event that Phryne Fisher stops loving John Robinson, Hell freezes over.

In the event that Phryne Fisher has an affair, ... TBD.

If the marriage is fruitful, Phryne Fisher shall decide the names of male offspring, John Robinson shall decide the names of female offspring.

No offspring shall be have names listed in Appendix A.

Middle names shall be tasteful.

John Robinson shall eat delicacies produced by Mr Butler, even if they have tentacles.

Phryne Fisher shall eat in ‘B’ rated establishments suggested by John Robinson if submitted in writing 6 days prior.

Most importantly, John Robinson and Phryne Fisher shall make passionate love to each other as often as humanly possible.

In the event that said parties are in disagreement on any issue and they cannot agree to passionate love making, they shall have sexy sex.

Under no circumstances, shall sex to be withheld.

Appendix A:  
Concetta  
Prudence  
Henry  
Lulu Larita  
Archie

“Miss Fisher, I can’t sign unless these names are added to Appendix A.”

Compton  
Samson  
Prince Harry  
Prince William  
Prince anyone  
Baron anyone.  
Tom  
Dick  
Harry

“Also the TBD needs to be replaced with Phryne Fisher will never need another man.”

“Done, Inspector.”

He smiled. “Excellent Prenup, Miss Fisher. Our daughter‘s name shall be Cleopatra.” They kissed.


End file.
